Soul Standard
by inverteD communicatioN
Summary: Minoru Hibiki is unexpectedly thrown into the universe of Kuroshitsuji! With Ciel Phantomhive, the apathetic and cold aristocrat, Sebastian, the loyal demon butler until the day the contract expires, affairs of the Trancy household, and Minoru Hibiki, the one with a soul that emits the fumes of a thousand rotting corpses.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

It was ten o'clock at night, on a chilly autumn day. In a room by herself, miss Minoru Hibiki was sobbing at the death of her favorite booty shorts wearing blondie.

"Why…" she lamented, stuttering on her own tears, "Why did it have to be Alois? Why couldn't it of been Ciel…" Blowing her nose, she remembered the good times. After about fifteen minutes of straight and utter grief, Hibiki decided to call her best friend, Mai, who she had recommended the series to a few weeks earlier. Clearing her congested nostrils and drinking a glass of water, she attempted to get her tone back to a more natural sounding atmosphere.

"Yo, wassup breadslice?" Mai greeted her in an extremely informal fashion, not even aware about her friend's previous… session.

"Can you not? I'm going through an emotional crisis, miss-I'm-not-past-season-one!" Mai could be heard groaning audibly through the other end. This put a tiny smile on Hibiki's face. Mai's antics were bothersome at times, but they made Hibiki smile again at least.

"I've got a frickton of studying to do, Hibbs. Can you call tomorrow, when you're not mourning over a fictional character? Thanks." With that, Mai hung up.

' _Did she really just hang up on me…?"_ Hibiki internally screeched to herself, before noticing a peculiar insect on her window. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it was a spider. ' _Ah, Alois…"_ she thought as she put on her glasses. She opened the window so that it could get out, when suddenly, the spider jumped on her hoodie and began biting at her arm.

"The hell is wrong with you?! I opened the window instead of killing you, get the heck ou-" she was cut off by a cracking sound. Whoops. She killed the spider. She looked at her sleeve, and carefully rolled it up to reveal something terrifying on her arm. She screamed, and everything went black.

 **Victorian Era, England**

"What the bloody hell? Sebastian, why is there a girl in my garden?!" exclaimed the voice of an angry young boy.

"I found her while trimming the shrubs! She was laying on my petunias…" the familiar voice of a whining servant greeted Hibiki's ears.

"Now, now master please keep it down, as she is beginning to wake up." Sebastian said with disgust, looking down at the girl on the ground up and down, especially noting her tight-fit leggings and jean shorts. (Females wearing tight-fit clothing/pants in the 1800s? Scandalous!)

"Gog...dat spider wash…" slurred the strange girl. She began to sober up and regain consciousness of her surroundings, but the closed her eyes again and muttered something again: "I'm so sad about Alois that I'm hallucinating about the bastard that killed 'im...", she trailed off, hiccuping slightly. Ciel seemed to jump at what sounded like the name of Alois.

"Sebastian, did she just mention Alois?! Take her into the mansion immediately!" Ciel commanded Sebastian with a glare.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said while bowing. Halfway through the bow though, Hibiki jumped up at this and started running towards the door.

"Heck no! I'm not getting captured by a bratty twelve year old's demon butler!" She sprinted around poorly cut shrubs which Finny most likely cut, and found her way into another patch of flowers which she might have accidentally trampled. She quickly found her way out of the garden by exiting through the gates that Finny had left unlocked. Glancing behind her, Hibiki gulped seeing Sebastian was right on her heels. Literally. "Shoot!" Hibiki tumbled onto the road and coincidentally, at the worst moment ever, a carriage came rolling through on the Phantomhive manor's property, and collided with Hibiki.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the squeaky voice of no other than Elizabeth. Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to fiddle with Ciel's relationships. "I-I ran someone over!" Elizabeth cried out. Her eyes began to water as Sebastian attempted to console her.

"There, there lady Elizabeth. You actually had done us a favor, you see this lady is a thief and we were trying to catch her. Thank you for slowing her down." Sebastian said, not further elaborating.

"Oh…" trailed off Elizabeth, looking at the squashed human. Ciel came running towards the scene.

"Sebastian! Gather her up, and if any of her limbs that became detached, gather that up aswell. Bring her into the mansion! I've got some interrogating to do…" Stated Ciel, a menacing smirk playing on his lips, basically crashing down the effort Sebastian made to console the blonde haired girl, while our main protagonist, Hibiki lay unconscious.

 **[Time Skip]**

Hibiki faintly remembered a dream where she had woken up in Ciel's garden and was chased by Sebastian. Rolling over, she chuckled bitterly about the event, dismissing it all as just a silly, peculiar dream which was caused by the stress of losing a loved one, aka Alois. Suddenly, a sharp voice pierced the silence and caused the black haired girl to snap back to reality.

"Lady, what do you know about Alois Trancy?!" demanded Ciel impatiently. From the pissed of air around him, Hibiki could tell that she had been out for an extremely long time. But wait- this was real?!

' _The hell?! No way, this can't be real! Maybe this is a dream continuation- are those even possible? Ciel is a fictional character! And so is Alois as much as I hate to admit it! I want my brain to stoooooop!"_ thought Hibiki, barely processing the situation at hand. How could this truly be happening? ' _I bet I'm hooked to some machine in reality, and I'm in a coma and, and I'm under some drugs right now! Heh,'_ thought Hibiki to herself, laughing out loud at how stupid she was for possibly considering the fact that this could be real, when obviously, it's not. Hibiki sat up and noticed the bandages on her arm.

"Sebastian could add more scars to that if you don't start answering my questions." Ciel expressed cooly. He motioned with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with a cup of tea for Sebastian to come over.

"Heeeey Ciel…" Hibiki vocalized awkwardly. "What's the point of all this anyway? I mean, you're all just a part of my subconscious realm up in here, right?" Hibiki half asked/stated, pointing to her head.

"What are you even talking about? I asked you about Alois, not about your-" Ciel cut himself off immediately. How did this person know his name? None of the servants addressed him directly with his name, so this stranger having knowledge of his personal information was peculiar. "What do you know about Alois Trancy?" He asked again curtly.

"Geez, Ciel. Drink your 'apple juice' and calm the hell down." Replied Hibiki informally, emphasizing each word as if Ciel was a foreigner, which was ironic because Hibiki was the odd one out.

"Enough!" exclaimed Ciel, and threw the teacup at the black-haired girl, which hit her right on the chin.

"Owies, that hurt!" pouted Hibiki, but she then realized that if she was able to feel pain, then would this still count as a dream? If not, then should she actually start answering Ciel's questions? "Alright, alright. Uh, okay then. I know Alois, and I know… Everyone. I know everyone. Yes. By the way, Ciel, is Alois uhm, still alive by any chance?" Hibiki said awkwardly from start to finish. Ciel suspiciously took in her words, but looked a bit enlightened by the way he seemed to relax his posture.

"...Yes, Alois, that bastard is still breathing." expressed Ciel bitterly.

"Hey, don't call Alois a bastard! At least he doesn't sit around all day drinking Earl Grey Tea." At this, Ciel's eyes widened; how did this person know the exact brand of tea that he favoured so much?

"...How do you know all this?" Ciel finally responded, glancing over to Sebastian a couple feet away who was also analyzing the mysterious female.

"Because…" Hibiki trailed off, getting off the bed slightly wincing at her injury, and sat face to face with the young aristocratic male. Suddenly making a serious face, she said: "Because I am above you, and always one step ahead of you. I know precisely what you will do and how you will do it, because I have already seen this. You, Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, Alois, Luka, Claude- It's all played out before me already, and I've thought about it for awhile… The most clear thing I can conclude from me here in this room with a sprained arm is that you're the here bastard, Ciel."

Sebastian, who was a couple meters away, made eye contact with Ciel, then walked up to Hibiki, eyes glowing a fluorescent shade of magenta, looked her dead in the eyes, and articulated in a slow voice: "The definition of 'bastard' is not one that you should describe the young lord; however, we may be able to overlook this slip-up of yours if you became a servant here at the Phantomhive manor. Your knowledge could perhaps prove useful."

 **End of chapter one! Hello there everyone, I'm inverteD communicatioN, or Deno for short, and I'm pretty happy to finish the first chapter with 1,500 words! Just the minimum, I'll try to aim 1000~2000 words a chapter so that you won't get bored reading my rubbish ;-;, and I also tend to take awhile to write, so about 1~2 chapters a week. I tend to try and leave off of cliffhangers on purpose, so sorry about that! It's just what motivates me to write the next chapter faster. I feel like my character wasn't introduced properly, and you readers were just plunged into someone sobbing over an anime from about 6 years ago, haha. Here's a character introduction below!**

 **Minoru Hibiki is a sixteen year old girl with short charcoal black hair, brown eyes, and is fully Japanese. Her mom died for Hibiki's childbirth, and so she lives with her dad as an only child. As for her mom, she's a very important role in this story, but I can't tell you guys yet~~ She may be dead, but her "soul still lives on"... Hibiki, despite being Japanese and living in the U.S., she can only speak English and broken Japanese due to her dad having night shifts, and Hibiki having morning classes to the afternoon. She only sees him in the morning, and it's kinda awkward? They don't talk much other than a "good morning", or a "have a nice day", and "love you, bye". Hibiki is a pretty mannered person in general, but once she's plunged into Kuroshitsuji, her bluntness and rude remarks come out because she's salty towards Ciel. Throughout the series she still denies that this is reality, but goes along with it anyway, causing her to be more relaxed and informal towards the course of things. That's all I can tell you all without spoiling everything I planned out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Holy fishsticks?" Sputtered Hibiki, who was too perplexed beyond control to respond properly.

"..."Holy" is also not the term you'd use to describe someone like me. Because I am one-" smoothly said Sebastian with a smirk before he was cut off by the no longer serious girl.

"HELL OF A BUTLER!" Mimicked Hibiki in the lowest tone her vocal chords could muster. Then clearing her throat, she then finally decided to respond to the true question at hand: "Oh, of course Ciel. I'd be _honored_ to be at your service." Spoke Hibiki eloquently, but on the inside, she was planning to change history: Black Butler history, that is.

Sebastian pulled a piece of paper from out his pocket, and surprisingly, the paper had no creases despite being in his suit for since- who knows when?! He also pulled out a feather quill pen and handed it to the raven-haired girl. Reading over the contents, Hibiki scribbled down a messy "Minoru Hibiki :)". Ciel grimaced at the informal agreement, but otherwise looked quite pleased to have yet another chess piece in his hands.

 **[Time Skip]**

"Oh wow." Remarked Hibiki, glancing at the architecture of the Phantomhive manor; it was just like in the anime! Even the servants' uniform was matching- though frankly, it was still uncomfortable despite the fact Hibiki had sneakily avoided wearing the corset. And technically, Hibiki was supposed to be washing dishes and taking care of the state of the kitchen while Bard "cooked", but according to Sebastian, she was here as "useful knowledge". Therefore, this "taking care of the state of the kitchen" was merely busy work, set up in order for Hibiki to not be wandering around. But guess what? That's exactly what she was doing.

' _What, are they just that paranoid that I'm going to run out and leave them with my "valuable information"? If my information was that valuable then they should've begged me to stay. But nooo-I have to clean crap? For God's sake, if a girl popped up in my garden knowing everything about me and the course of the future, I'd worship her! I'd freaking-"_ Hibiki was too preoccupied in the middle of mentally cursing Ciel and his butler/rambling about dimension-skipping that she bumped into a vase on a pillar and it fell- but just before hitting the ground, Sebastian swooped to the scene and caught it with his own two hands.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the kitchen?" Calmly inquired Sebastian, even though on his face was an expression of 'if you weren't this useful then you would obviously be dead by now'.

"And aren't you supposed to be pondering my very existence? I know virtually everything about you! About the Phantomhive and Trancy and Shinigamis- I don't want to clean up shit in the kitchen! I wanna-" Hibiki's rambling was cut off by Sebastian in a sharp tone. He wrinkled his nose at her, and said:

"I _already_ ponder your very existence. Hibiki, you may already know this, but as a demon, I have been to Hell. I have been to Hell and back again, and as a demon," continued Sebastian with a dangerous tone in his voice, "I can smell souls. And as a matter-of-fact, your soul, miss Minoru is quite… Appalling." Having said this, Hibiki actually felt quite insulted; yes, a fictional character calling her soul disgusting seemed quite accurate compared to the amount of hours she spent reading manga, so then why did it make her bitter towards the remark?

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about, mister Michaelis. Have you gone insane yearning for Ciel's soul? Hellooo~! Ciel is the one that emotionlessly murders people without ever looking back. To be honest, he's even worse than you." Shot back Hibiki saltily.

"I am sure that what you just uttered to my butler wasn't just a eulogy on how much you hated me." acknowledged Ciel, whom literally just popped out of nowhere- who was to say that he hadn't been listening behind the corner the entire time?

"Take this," Coldly verbalized Sebastian, whom looked at her as if she were the scum of the earth. He placed a circular pendant in her palms. Engraved in the pendant were Latin inscriptions and sketchy looking symbols. Hibiki gingerly accepted the strange object and placed it around her neck experimentally.

"Oh, holy frick, my arm hurts! God, it hurts like-" Hibiki couldn't be bothered to finish her sentence with Sebastian's eyes luminosity making her throat dry. Hibiki could see the lavender gleam coming from underneath Ciel's concealed eye as well- what the hell were these two planning? The pain was unbearable- Hibiki unwrapped the bandages from the "carriage incident" and stared in awe at what was taking place on her arm.

"Just as I suspected." A series of symbols and incantations- a mirror image of what was portrayed on the amulet-pendant- was dancing up and down Hibiki's arm. Hibiki's injury however, was gone, and in its place was a pentagram with what seemed to have blooming flowers around it. Hibiki's hands immediately shot to her neck to remove the amulet, but alas- it was like a constricting boa, forever stuck on…. A spine-chilling wave of shock arose through Hibiki, and she no longer felt in control.

" _Oh, how great it feels to be me~!_ " bellowed Hibiki(?) in an extravagant but raspy voice- all before she threw up and passed out.

 **[Time Skip]**

Hibiki woke up groggily from her state of deep slumber. She felt as if she hadn't moved in decades, as if every nerve in her body had been exhausted or on the verge of snapping from the loss of use. Wincing at the pain, Hibiki sat up and tried to remember the day's contents. Upon sitting up, she noticed that Mey-Rin, their maid was sitting adjacent to her side, ready with a pitcher of water and towels. She seemed to be flustered, perhaps by the girl's proximity now that she was sitting up.

 **Mey-Rin's POV:**

' _My oh my! It's that girl that they found three days ago- why is she still here?! Has she been in a coma?! Why did I agree to take care of her?!"_ I yelled in my head, scrambling all the words out and girl that just sat up appeared to be discombobulated, and very much in need of an explanation. I picked up her glasses which were sitting on the dresser, and handed them to her. She muttered a quiet but sincere 'thank you', and placed them on the bridge of her nose. Breaking the silence, I handed her the glass of water and- Oh no!

Before the water spilled all over the bed sheets and the girl's stockings, she had attempted to catch the glass from spilling, but instead, caught my hand!

"I-I'm sorry- I'll clean it up right away!" I awkwardly yelled, just wanting to escape from the situation.

"Ah, no you don't have to do that, Mey-Rin." She said steadily, and got off the bed. "I'm perfectly fine." She then suddenly touched her neck, and felt the pendant sitting there. She seemed to be holding back some type of anger at the trinket, and even so, it looked to be quite out-of-place to be on her. She then suddenly sprinted out the door without a word.

 **POV CHANGE**

Hibiki ran down the corridor at breakneck speeds. "Oh, when I see Sebastian, that bastard, I'm going to-" Speak of the devil. Only a couple dozen meters infront of her, was standing Sebastian hushedly speaking to Ciel in his room. Hibiki debated in her mind: Should she stay here and eavesdrop on their conversation, or leave to cool down? But of course- if she left to calm down, the curiosity would eat away at her until the only thing left of her was the skin that was still attached to that stupid pendant.

"…Sebastian, are you sure that the Undertaker crafted that pendant correctly? I don't need a crew of shinigami showing up here to claim some "undead soul". I've got enough on my schedule." Outside the door, Hibiki gulped and ran down the hall to relieve the definite nausea. She had no idea how much of the Black Butler plot her existence would alter.

 ** **And that's chapter 2, folks! It's Deno here again, and I'm right on time! Exactly seven days- at least one new update a week. (In my timezone at least) So this was the stuff I mentioned in chapter one, or at least in my author's notes… I usually don't plan my stuff out ahead so I can't tell if I'm advancing my story too fast- Perhaps I should take the next chapter and just leave it in for filler in order to keep you guys on your toes~?****

 ** **Thank you for the review, ArtisticWolfii! Before publishing this fic, I looked at other fics w/ peoples' OCs in them and I've come across quite a few of Mary Sues, and in my past, I've created one before, and so I'm now desperately trying to make my character as human and relatable as possible. I feel I'm going to jinx myself once I say this, haha!****


End file.
